Troubling Past (Chapter 2 of Legacy Untold)
by TripplePoint
Summary: Backstory of ShardSong and Donnchadh and the reason why thing that happen in the first Chapter


{ will be used to indicate flash backs.

[The ture story behind the past that Metalus never knew, and couldn't remember]

"There are some things that I need to tell you, something I should have told you a long time ago" Shardsong began.

"Me and your dad, Donnchadh, didn't just meet and love at first sight, no. He was a special dragon and everybody, including me, did not pay any attention to him. It looked like he did not care at first, but when everybody turned away, I could see that it did affect him in some manner of way, not physically, but mentally."

She paused for a moment to look if Metalus was understanding, but he sat there listening real intense. So ShardSong continued

"But our first faithful encounter started with a normal day, like any other day, until. There were some other dragons arguing, and I tried to stop them. Then they turned on me, bulling me. Thats when your dad came in to chase them away".

{"You alright" Donnchadh asked, "Yeah, I'll be fine".

"When I looked up into his eyes, I could see that he was not as everybody thought. He was a kind and caring dragon" She added.

{"I'm Donnchadh, but I guess you already know that, right?" he introduced himself. "ShardSong nice to meet you" she replied

"I thought first it was funny that he introduced himself like that, but I just let it go" She noted.

{"I don't see you much in this part" Shardsong asked, "Well I like to keep things to {myself" Donnchadh answered.  
>{"Then why did you help me?" She questions his words. "I couldn't just let them do that {to you, could I" he answers with a smile,<p>

"At that time I could not believe that he was so polite. All those years and we all thought he was bad, but turns out he was really sweet"  
>She stops for a moment to just see Metalus paying full attention to her, so she continues<p>

"So from that day on When I saw him I walked to him, and just started to make some small talk. he did not mind. I think that he actually liked being talked to, Seeing that no one ever wants to because they all still believe that he is bad for some reason".  
>"Days do by, and more and more I feel like the others are starting to avoid me too. Even my best friend looks the other way" She adds<p>

{"So where do live?" ShardSong asks Donnchadh, "W-What?" he stutters.  
>{"Where, Do, You, Live? its real easy to answer, haha" She asks again.<br>{"Oh-h, you know here and there" he tries to dodge her question.  
>{"Oh" ShardSong mutter before throwing another question<br>{"Then where did you come from?",  
>{"HUH?!" Donnchadh shocked in the spot.<br>{"So..." She waits for him to answer, he sighs,  
>{"Not from here, thats for sure" he cranes back to the dragons glaring at them.<br>{"Ah, so you don't know, or you don't want to tell" ShardSong turns around.  
>{"I'm just an outcast that no one wants since the previous one of my kind were cast out {of course" He bluntly tells her.<br>{"Wait? your kind? What do you mean by that?" She gives him a puzzled look,  
>{"You don't know, do you?" he asks thinking of why she would not know,<br>{"Know what?" Shes still puzzled by what he's saying,  
>{"I'm a Adalisk, didn't you know" He tells her.<br>{"Adalisk? what's that?" ShardSong asks him with the same expression on her face,  
>{"Ok, an Adalisk is a dragon without a natural element, but has the power to make his or {her own" Donnchadh explains.<br>{"Ohhhh, So that's the reason why everyone avoids you, right" She perks as she thinks {that she's got it.  
>{"Well no, you see the last adalisk was kind of family to Malefor, not sure how" He {corrects her.<br>{"THAT MALEFOR !?" ShardSond backs  
>{up,<br>{"Yes, and that's why everyone walks long turns around me. I'll understand if you feel  
>{the same way" Donnchadh slowly turns around and walks away.<br>{Shardsong runs in front of him and  
>{yells<br>{"NO. I learned you before I knew your past and I want to be with you, not your {past!",  
>{Donnchadh shocked that anyone would say that to him and gives a faint smile and says<br>{"Well if that's the case. Your welcome anytime"

"And So me and your dad had a wonderful time in each others company" ShardSong tells Metalus.  
>Metalus Looks at his mom and asks<br>"But if it's only that small past thing that was bad Why did it keep getting worse?",

"Well All was good until Terrador came back. you see Terrador did not like your dad and Ignitus was the only one in the past keeping him at bay, but When Spyro started to free the guardians And Ignitus was captured, Terrador found him and me walking peacefully and he attacked him, skreeming how dare you, the whole time. But your dad escaped, but was badly injured." ShardSong adds to the tale,

"But why did he attack?" Metalus tries to understand.  
>"The past, thats why. Terrador believed that Donnchadh will somehow bring Malefor back. I Did not understand his logic" She answers.<br>"But did Dad survive?" Metalus asks so ShardSong can continue the story.  
>"Well yes see..."<p>

{...He made it out and recovered.  
>{I searched for him and found him we then had a long chat about why Terrador attacked<br>{him, and then decided to live outside the city for a while.  
>{That was about 4 years. Then Me and your Dad got you.<br>{We knew it would be bad to keep you in the bad state we were in so one day I took you  
>{and sneaked you into the temple with the other eggs.<br>{And then I heard from sneaking around in the darkness that Malefor is back. I could not  
>{believe it but and made out as quickly as I could and told your Dad.<br>{We then decided to stay back and hope for the best, because we could not just go in we  
>{don't know if things have changed for the better.<br>{In time when we saw the siege happen, we both thought it's not safe for you that's when  
>{we went to get you and got stopped by Terrador and he and your dad fought.<br>{I took you to safety and went back, but found him halfway and he was severely injured.  
>{When I brought him to the cave the only thing I could think was the heal him so<br>{I left to get some red crystals, but it was nearly impossible with all the fighting  
>{going on and eventually I got some, but when I came back,<br>{I did not realize what has happened to you and your dad were just laying there and I  
>{thought you were sleeping but I was wrong.<br>{Your dad did not make it, but you, you looked at me like you knew about it and I sensed  
>{that something was not the same,<br>{but from there on in we stayed in the cave

"So.. What was it that you saw in me?" Metalus asked her. "Your father, and the legacy of the Adalisk" ... "So this is Donnchadh's Son" Terrador says.

[and so it continues in C1].


End file.
